1. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to multiuser scheduling in wireless local area network (WLAN) systems.
2. Introduction
In a multiuser communication system, determining which users to group together for multiuser transmissions is advantageous, as the performance of the multiuser communication system can be highly dependent on the choice of users that are scheduled together for the multiuser transmissions. A solution using channel state information (CSI) for all users can provide an optimal solution, but is a computational burden on the hardware of the multiuser communication system. As such, a need exists for a multiuser communication system and a method that efficiently and effectively determines multiuser scheduling.